Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 4 = 6$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(8x - 4) + 4 = 6 + 4$ $8x = 10$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{10}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$